canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cavern Of Horrors
Cast * Jake Clawson/Razor - Barry Gordon * Chance Furlong/T-Bone - Charles Adler * Commander Feral – Gary Owens * Toby Furlong - Kevin Conroy * Felina Feral – Lori Alan * Fido Furlong - Heidi Shanon * Chloe Clawson - Patty Maloney * Ann Gora – Candi Milo * Jonny – Mark Hamill * Tiger Conklin – Ed Gilbert * Taylor - Maurice LaMarche * Miner 1 - Barry Gordon * Miner 2 - Maurice LaMarche * Miner 3 - Mark Hamill Transcript (Jake and Chance wear karate uniforms. Jake wears a red headband and Chance wears a blue headband.) Jake> Isn't it wonderful, Chancey-boy, Looks like we are going to practice our karate skills. Chance> I have to admit, Mr. Jake, Feral is going to be extremely-surprised when we trained well. Jake> Alright, the first expert is gonna be brave, be cool, and be confidently strong. I'll go first. Watch. Haaeeeeiii-Yah! Chance> Good chopping. Jake> Okay, ready for more? Heeeeii-Yah! I did it! (chuckle) See? Don't I feel like an awesome superhero? Chance> I extremely agree. Jake> Let's check on a screen, and see what happens. Chance> You bet. We wonder what they're up to. Fido> Guess what, Chloe? Today, we're going on adventure! Chloe> Adventure? Where? Fido> To the cave! Let's go, Chloe! Chloe> I'm right behind you, Fido! (Fido and Chloe laughs) Taylor> I’m tellin’ ya, Mr. Conklin, we’re not goin’ back down there! Conklin> I pay you to mine agracite, Taylor! Now get back down there and dig, or pack up your stuff and get outta here! And that goes for the rest of you, too! Miner 1> Eh, this place is cursed! Miner 2> We’re not goin’ back down there! Miner 3> No way I’m goin’ back! Conklin> The Enforcers? Who called them?! Taylor> I did! Conklin> Tiger Conklin, president of Megakat Metallurgical Company. Toby> Lieutenant Tobias Furlong. Felina> And Felina Feral. Toby> We’ve been informed about problems in the mine, Mr. Conklin. Conklin> Aw, nothin’ serious, you too. Nothin’ the company can’t handle. Taylor> Five miners have vanished down there in the last month. You don’t call that serious? Toby> That’s why the Enforcers are here! We’re prepared for anything we might find down there. Ann> And if they find anything, Kat’s Eye News will be there to cover it! Are you reading me, Jonny? Jonny> Loud and clear. Ann> What about the picture? Jonny> Crystal. Ann, what if you get caught sneakin’ around down there? Ann> Hey, you can’t break a story without breaking a few rules. Gotta go. Conklin> Glad you Enforcers could come here to reassure my men, and get ‘em back to work. Every hour they’re not digging agracite costs my company millions! And you’ll see! chuckles The tunnels, they’re perfectly safe. They’ve been checked and double checked. My company runs a clean operation! Felina> How did the miners disappear? Taylor> One by one. Each working alone, seperated from the rest of the crew. When we got back to the lift, we discovered they were gone! Without a trace. Felina> Show me. Stick together, everybody. Fido> Wow! Look at this place! Chloe> Do you see what I see? Fido> I see some shiny ones. Agracite. Chloe> Ooh, pretty. Fido> Come on, Chloe. Let's go see some more agracites! Chloe> Good idea. Fido and Chloe> (giggles) Ann> Ready with the live feed, Jonny? Jonny> You’re on the air, Annie. Ann> This is Ann Gora, Kat’s Eye News, coming to you live from the agracite mines of Megakat Metallurgical Company, where five miners have mysterious disappeared. In these tunnels ninety-five percent of the world’s supply of agracited is mined. Agracite, the precious mineral that’s used to make super-strong metallic megalloys. Jake> Wow! I couldn't believe since my momma and my papa gave me a notebook and a pen since I'm in a lead today, ain't ya, Chance? Chance> You bet! Your momma musta put agracite in your cereal when you we're a kitten, Jake. Hee-Yah! That’s why I’m too strong. Jake> Good work! Yeah well I’ll see your three, and raise you two! My turn! Hee-yah! Chance> Okay buddy, I’ll see your two and raise you three. Jake> Hey, easy pal. Don’t throw your tail out of alignment. Your turn! Chance> Grr.. Hee-yah! Huh? Jake> Hah! Guess my momma shoulda given me a little more agracite. Better luck next time, buddy! Huh? Chance> Yes! Jake> Wow! Awesome training, Chancey-boy! Amazing! looks like my momma gave me an awesome score, It'll make sure if that's a radical thing to say. Chance> And remember pals, Don't throw and yank your tail out of alignment. Ann> As I speak, Two lieutenants, Tobias Furlong and Felina Feral and their Enforcer crew are searching these tunnels for clues. Clues to the mystery of the missing miners. screams Fido> Hey, Chloe! Look! Chloe> Do you hear what I hear? We hear screaming. Fido> Scream? Felina> Who screamed? Toby> Are all the miners accounted for? Enforcer Commando> One’s missing! Toby / Felina> Crud! Jake> It's Toby and Felina, Looks like we better get going or their gone in quicksand forever! Where's my little sister?! Chance> And where is my little brother?! We know what to do. Jake and Chance> Let’s hit it! Felina> Just what we wanted. The media. Jonny> Annie? Is that you? Felina> Lieutenant Felina Feral, Enforcers. Jonny> It’s Lieutenant Feral. Lieutenant Feral! Somethin’ grabbed Annie! Sh-she can’t hear me! Toby> Good call. You're Felina Feral. Felina> Yes I am. Toby> The Enforcers will handle this. Start drilling there! Taylor> Nothin’. Just solid rock. Felina> She couldn’t just vanish into thin air! Taylor> The others did! This mine is cursed! Toby> (upset) And I hope that my little children visits to that darker cave for a moment! Enforcer Commando> What the–?! Felina> Wait! Hold your fire! We don’t want to cause a- Cave-in! Miner 1> Run! Miner 2> Watch out! Taylor> It’s comin’ down! Get back to the lift before we get buried! Hurry! The main shaft’s collapsing! I dunno if the lift’ll hold! Felina> The SWAT Kats! Conklin> That shaft is totally collapsed! Aah! This is gonna cost me millions! Jonny> Lieutenant! Where’s Ann? She’s not still down there? Felina> Everything caved in before I could find her. I need that mine reopened! Now! Conklin> It’ll take weeks for a team to dig that shaft out! Razor> Hey! Maybe we can help! T-Bone> Yeah, be right down! We’ll be able to tunnel in a little faster with the Turbo-Mole! Razor> Awesome vehicle! Looks like the gang’s all here. T-Bone> You know, Razor, time’s a’wastin’! Toby> You SWAT Kats better go find these younger children! Felina> What are you doing here, uncle? Feral> I caught your little unscheduled TV appearance, Felina. Toby> Did you have to let a member of the press disappear in front of two million viewers? Felina> Don’t worry, guys. I’ll get her out! Looks like I'm in charge of them! Feral / Toby > Felina! No! Razor> Hey, what's the matter Felina, Can't say hello for a day? Toby> Didn’t we just hear your uncle tell you “no?” Felina> I don’t take “no” for an answer! T-Bone> Fine! You’d better buckle up, Lieutenant. We’re goin’ down! Toby> Take care! Feral> Good luck. Razor> Looks like the gang's all here for a day, The rest of us will test some more training skills. T-Bone> Yeah. I’ve been waitin’ to use this baby for ages! Razor> Okay, T-Boy, But then how’s it handle? Toby> Well you need to work on the shock-absorbers, Razor, my friend! Razor> We're on our way, 'Cause we need to activate these things, then quick! T-Bone> How about if my fists will work. Felina> Hey. You mean you’ve never try to use your fists before?! T-Bone> Well, We're not on a real plan. But that's what I had a combat strategy for! Toby> Yeah, it was either the Turbo-Mole or wait around for two weeks! Felina> Hold it! This is where Ann Gora disappeared! Toby> And those little children too! Razor> Think you could shut down the vehicle, T-Bone? T-Bone> Roger. Shutting down mega-drill. Razor! It’s not responding! I can’t stop! Razor> Crud! All that jolting must’ve loosened the wires! T-Bone> groans And that jolt must’ve loosened yours. Razor> Did you loosing my kidneys and your kidneys?! T-Bone> For what? There must be a gopher-go cart or something. Toby> Good thing you remembered to put seat belts in this gopher-go cart. Razor> We made it! Wow. Guess we’ve landed in agracite central. But we’re eight miles below the surface. Deeper than any kat’s gone before! T-Bone> Eight miles below the surface with a deeper? Where? Felina> I’m afraid not. Look. T-Bone> Helmets? Here. Felina> From the missing miners. Whatever dragged them down here probably did the same to Ann Gora. T-Bone> Let’s check it out. This doesn’t look good, buddy. Toby> Claw marks. Felina> gasps Aaahhh! Razor, T-Bone and Toby> Lieutenant! Chloe> Are you sure you're gonna find that agracite, Fido? Fido> No sign of the other agracites, Chloe. But we need another clue. T-Bone> Deploy Turboblades! Those stuff must be armor-plated! Razor> Yeah must be all the agracite their mommas put in their cereal! Jump! Toby> Don’t look now, partner, but there’s a big bug brigade on our tail! T-Bone> A big bug brigade? Yeah, and I got a crazy idea that just might get ‘em off our backs! Felina> Why are we slowing down?! T-Bone> I told ya! It’s a crazy idea! Rock and roll! Razor> Nice work, pal. These creatures are nursing a mega-mind. T-Bone> You mean, an extremely-headache? Razor> Yeah. Felina> Now we know what grabbed the miners and Ann Gora. But she’d need more than nine lives to stand a chance against these things. Fido> Awww..there must be around here somewhere. W-What's that?! Chloe> I dunno. But THAT is! Fido and Chloe> Aaaaah! Ann> groans Still alive. That’s a good sign. But that isn’t. Jonny! Come in! Can you hear me? Uh-oh. If I don’t get my tail out of here before that thing gets back- gasps I’m going to be supper! Razor> T-Bone, the kat-scanner’s pickin’ up something! That way! It’s gotta be Ann! And it's my little sister, Chloe! T-Bone> And that's my little brother, Fido too! Felina> How do you know it’s not one of those bugs? Or a rat? Looks like it got something. Razor> A rat? Bugs are coldblooded. The kat-scanner only picks up warmblooded creatures, and a rat would be so small to show up as a teeny tiny vain. Let's see if you could find a quicksand pit! T-Bone> Nice goin’, pal. The scanner led us right into that toxic waste! Razor> You mean, a quicksand? again?! Engage mega-thrusters! Got any other ideas? T-Bone> Razor! Use activating Mega-Winch Missile! Now! Razor> Mmm hmm. T-Bone> That outta engage 'em, and winch 'em! Felina> I think I know what turns those tiny rock scorpions into into giant mutated monsters! This stuff isn’t quicksand! Then what is it? Toby> It’s a lake of toxic waste! Razor> Don’t tell me now. T-Bone> You said that Megakat Metallurgical with an illegal underground dumping, I said winch the warmblooded scorpions. Felina> Yeah. Conklin runs a clean operation, alright. Toby> When she gets back up top, She's gonna bust his tail! Razor> Signal’s gettin’ stronger, T-Bone. T-Bone> Yeah, I can hardly wait to see what’s at the end of THIS tunnel. Crud! Razor> T-Bone, this bridge will never hold a vehicle! T-Bone> Better stay here, Lieutenant. Toby> You can say that again. Felina> I don’t take “no” for an answer, remember? Razor> What do you mean you don't take "no" for an answer? It musta been shredded down to smithereens! Toby> Now that you mention it, yeah. Razor> Activate jetpacks! Sounds fun, buddy. Practice make perfect! T-Bone> And not extremely bad! Felina> Now which way? Razor> The mini-scanner says down there. Just around that corner. T-Bone> Right. Ready to grab her and get our tails outta here? Felina> Let’s do it! What the-?! Toby> Nice goin’, Razor! We almost get ourselves shredded to rescue a bunch of sleepin’ bats?! T-Bone> (growls) That makes me mad! Razor> Well, the kat-scanner didn’t make a mistake. They WERE big warmblooded item. Unfortunately, if they weren’t Ann Gora. You said if we get ourselves shredded to rescue these sleepin' bats! Fido and Chloe> Aaaah! T-Bone> Do you see that's a big warmblooded object? Felina> But THAT is! Chloe> Big brother! Help! Razor> Looks like she's in trouble! I'm coming, little sis! T-Bone> Razor! Wait! Razor> Relax, T-Bone! I'll save her. Chloe> Aaaah! Oh! Razor> Chloe! You're safe! Chloe> Oh, thank you, big brother! I'm not lost. Razor> I know. Fido> Put me down! Help! T-Bone> We can find those two on our own, buddy! Toby> Gotcha! T-Bone> Nice catching, Toby. Fido> Aaaaah! T-Bone> Fido! I've got you now! Listen, squirt! You know it's too dangerous to go in here! Fido> (whine) But me and Chloe are explorers! T-Bone> I know it. Razor> T-Bone, Toby, get these four back to the Turbo-Mole! T-Bone> (to Razor) You cover Toby's tail too! Felina> WE’LL cover your tails! Razor, T-Bone and Toby> Lieutenant! Felina> And I’m not taking “no” for an answer! T-Bone> You are one stubborn she-kat! Toby> I heard that. Razor> (whispers Felina) So calm down then, mink! T-Bone> Razor! Use the smoke arrows should give them some cover. Razor> Okay! Let's see if these arrows could bring me cover. Take this, ya nasty vain! Chloe> Good work, dear ol' brother of mine. Razor> Thank you, sis. Run! Chloe> That was close. Razor> We're gonna fly across! T-Bone> Hang on! He said Eat jolt grenade! Ann> Look out! Fido and Chloe> Yaaaah! T-Bone> Here, catch! Razor! That huge creep’s got us! Razor> Maybe we're gonna catch that long-necked creature to stop it! Deploying mega-winch! T-Bone> The mega-laser’s not stoppin’ that scorpion monster! Razor> This is our last chance! Awesome job for stopping that thing, big fella! T-Bone> Nice work, pal. Toby> Think you can find a way outta here? Razor> The onboard computer tracking system should be able to get us topside. Uh, if it’s still operational. Bingo! We guess we're not in a quicksand anymore! Toby> Just don’t lead us to a buncha bats. T-Bone> And the onboard computer will be an alignment. Feral> They’ve been gone too long. Can’t your crew dig any faster? Toby! Felina! Jonny> Annie! It’s a miracle! Ann> No, it’s the SWAT Kats. Give me a hand out of here. Now get your camera! Have I got a story for you! Taylor> Any other survivors? Felina> I’m afraid not. And you can blame your boss, Tiger Conklin! I believe he’s been illegally dumping toxic waste underground. Conklin> stammers Nonsense! All our waste is taken outta the city for proper disposal! Ann> What about these? Conklin> Oh, that’s just oil for our drills. Ann> Really? Then explain THIS! Conklin> Uh, well, I, I… Felina> You’re under arrest, Conklin! Conklin> What?! Wha- Aahhhhhh!! Toby> Nice work. Fido / Chloe> Alright! Felina! Felina> Thanks. Toby> Next time, squirt. You will never go exploring a dangerous cave with her again! Razor> Looks like it's kinda toasted towards that termite, again and again, eh, big fella? T-Bone> Yeah! Razor> Look out! T-Bone> Time to give this toxic shocker a taste of the Turbokat! Razor> If he doesn’t get a taste of US first! T-Bone> Razor, he’s gonna tear us apart! Razor> Tear us apart?! No way! Uh uh! Go to Speed of Heat! Now! Whoa! Huh, It's about anything for high-speed airborne sounds pretty cool. T-Bone> Roger that, buddy, but this time, it was that warmblooded blip and a flammable explosive, too! Ann> Yes, today the SWAT Kats, and Lieutenant Tobias Furlong with the help of Lieutenant Felina Feral, saving their little ones, and made the most dramatic rescue of their careers, and saved the career of one very grateful reporter. Ann Gora, Kat’s Eye News. Category:SWAT Kats episode transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:1994